The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors, e.g., plugs, receptacles, etc., for multi-conductor cables including means for relieving strain on the electrical conductors. Electrical plugs are used to connect electrical machinery to an electrical power source. These plugs come in a large variety of sizes and configurations. They generally are constructed of thermoplastic, e.g., type "6/6 Nylon" housing parts which are excellent electrical insulators, and metal, e.g., yellow brass, plug and connection parts, which are excellent conductors.
Until now, almost all plug manufacturers used a similar method of conductor termination. In particular, the wires are stripped of insulation at their free ends. Each of the stripped wire ends is placed between two metal plates, one of which constitutes part of the electrical terminal. One of the metal plates is movable toward the other by tightening of an associated screw. Thus, the bare wire end can be tightly sandwiched between the plates in good electrical continuity therewith by tightening of the screw.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art these metal plates are so stiff that the principal energy storage mechanism is the conductor itself, and these conductors, being soft copper, are not very good at storing energy. To compensate for this poor energy storage mechanism, the screws must be tightened on a regular basis, in order to maintain a good electrical connection.
Another important part of a conventional plug is the use of means for ensuring strain relief, e.g., to prevent the conductor from being pulled from the plug. Prior art strain relief mechanisms have usually taken the form of clamps to prevent a pulling force on the electrical connections, when pulling on the cable. In particular, almost all commercially available plug strain relief members squeeze the cable between the main plug housing and a plastic plate. Generally, self-tapping screws are used. These screws go through clearance holes in the plate and screw into the main housing.
This arrangement is somewhat complex and entails the use of a high component count, e.g., a relative large number of components are used to form the clamp.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector which enables the termination of plural insulated electrical wires and which provides good strain relief in a simple, low-component count assembly.